


A Chance Encounter and friendly conversation

by DekuMage



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuMage/pseuds/DekuMage
Summary: Lyn, walking through the castle was looking for something to do. She runs into Morgan and they have a conversation.





	A Chance Encounter and friendly conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDXylophone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDXylophone/gifts).



> As always, I don't own Fire Emblem nor its characters

Lyn strolled through the Askran castle, looking for the summoner. “Hey Lyn, maybe you could help me go through some strategies after this battle.” Lyn was, as always, eager to help the summoner in their task. During her search, Lyn came upon Prince Alphonse who told her that the summoner was in a battle with his team, and that they already left. With nothing else to do, Lyn continued to her stroll through the castle, eager to find someone to help or talk to. Lost in her thoughts about where Hector and the others were, Lyn rounded the corner and bumped into something. Hearing an outcry, Lyn figured that she bumped into someone and proceeded to try to help them up. She was met with a young girl, probably around her age, who was wearing a purple coat and picking up books. “Sorry for bumping into you,” Lyn apologized, “I wasn't looking where I was going.” The girl assured her that it wasn't her fault, just an honest mistake. Lyn straightened herself. “ I'm Lyn. I'm from the plains of Sacae.” The girl rose her head to her, and Lyn was reminded of her tactician friend Mark. “I'm Morgan.” The girl introduced herself, “My dad is the greatest tactician to ever live, and I'm going to be just like him!” Lyn smiled, as she asked Morgan to walk with her, the two of them began to hit off rather well. They eventually talked about their own experiences, being shocked and excited about certain parts of the tales. Later, dusk began to fall and they found their walk at the end. “Well, it's been a pleasure talking with you,” Lyn said, “you remind me of one of my friends. They were just like you, always honing their tactical skills. The summoner is like that too. Let's talk again sometime.” Morgan said her goodbyes too, promising that by the time they met again, she'd have more stories to tell. Lyn walked through the castle with a smile on her face. She had a great conversation with someone, that reminded her of home. As she made it to the room where the summoner was waiting, he had asked her if something good had happened, she replied with a smile and saying that she had a newfound friend that reminded her of home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly my shortest fic yet. Then again, the basis for this one was short and sweet moments. Please review this one!


End file.
